


Snow Day

by cowboyguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: The Resistance has found a new base, but not everyone likes it.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a snow day! Time for a ficlet!

Of all the things Persa 3 has going for it as a secret Resistance base, the climate is not one of them. Poe shivers at his station, hunching further into his bulky coat as he adjusts the headset he’s wearing, listening to Karé Kun as she gives a report on Stiletto Squadron’s reconnaissance mission. They’ve been trying to trace First Order supply chains, hoping it will lead the Resistance to the locations of the manufacturing plants they’re operating out of. If they can hit a shipyard, take out some Star Destroyers before they’re fully armed and stationed with dozens of TIE squads, it would be a significant victory. And they haven’t had too many of those since Starkiller.

“Good work, Karé,” Poe says into his comm. “Be careful out there. Don’t engage if you’re spotted. Just make the jump and get out of there, okay?” Their numbers are still too few, and he doesn’t want to lose any more pilots if it can be prevented in the first place.

“You got it, Commander,” Karé responds. “Home before dinner.” He can hear the grin in her voice.

“Just fly safe,” Poe urges before signing off, pulling the headset away from his ears and resting it on a hook on the side of the terminal. He’s been at this station in the drafty control room for hours, coordinating several recon missions and sifting through data, routing it to their overworked analysts in the hopes of getting some good concrete intel to work from.

At a nearby schematic hub, Kaydel Ko Connix looks up from the projected hologram of an Outer Rim sector and gives him a look. “Go,” she says, nodding towards the outer hallway. “Take a break. You’ve been working nonstop.”

“Comm me if anything happens,” Poe answers, raising his eyebrows in that look that means she’ll never hear the end of it if she doesn’t.

“Promise,” she responds. “Get something to eat. Get some rest. Or do I have to send the General after you again?” Her mouth quirks up, and Poe lifts his hands in surrender, backing out of the room and into the hall. His boots clunk against the makeshift metal walkways that cover the uneven terrain in the underground cave system. Overhead, bare lights have been jerry-rigged to the ceilings of the narrow passageways. But nothing can make the frigid temperatures in the tunnels any better. Their generators are working hard enough to power all of their comms and defensive systems. There’s not enough energy to make it completely warm and comfortable, too.

As soon as he reaches his quarters, Poe wastes no time in pulling off the heavy cold-weather gear he’s been wearing all day and climbing immediately into his bed. He sits up against the wall, pulling thermal blankets around his shoulders so that he can still scan through the information on the datapad he brought with him. Despite Connix’s instructions to give himself a break, he can’t stop thinking about how badly he wants to be able to hit the First Order where it hurts, and he knows they’ll need to plan carefully when the time comes. Reckless decisions and last-minute heroics just won’t cut it in every situation, and he’s learned it the hard way.

After twenty minutes or so of reading reports and examining Stiletto’s recon data, he hears movement in the hall outside and the door hisses open. Rey tumbles inside, BB-8 close at her heels, and she glances over at him with a wave.

“Hi, kiddo,” Poe says, lifting his chin in greeting. “How’s it going?”

Rey unbuckles the belt around her waist and sets it carefully on the small table against the wall, the hilt of her lightsaber landing with a thump of metal on metal. “F-f-freezing,” she stammers, teeth chattering. She, too, is wearing heavy layers, but they don’t seem to be doing much good. Her body is still used to the extreme heat of Jakku, and anything colder than a temperate climate is just too cold to deal with.

“C’mere,” Poe says. He wrestles one arm out of the nest of blankets and holds them open for her, waiting as she toes her boots off and shrugs out of her own coat. Rey climbs into the bed, legs curling under the covers as she scoots closer to Poe, desperate for some of his warmth. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I know, it’s terrible,” he murmurs sympathetically.

Rey’s bare feet nudge against his and he hisses in surprise. They’re icy cold, and he shifts the blankets around with his feet, trying to nudge them closer to Rey.

“N-nights on Jakku were cold, but nothing like this,” she says, leaning up against his chest, burying her arms in the blankets and bringing them up to her chin. Poe’s datapad lies forgotten on top of the covers.

“I’m not a fan, either,” he agrees, rubbing a hand up and down her arm underneath the blankets. “I’ve been to a lot of different planets, but I still grew up in the jungle. Warm, tropical weather is so much less miserable, believe me. The humidity can be rough, but at least the temperatures aren’t usually so extreme.”

Rey hums softly in wordless acknowledgement.

Poe looks down at BB-8, who is rolling slightly back and forth, quietly waiting for attention.

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe apologizes. “It’s too bad you can’t get up here, too.”

[Friend-Poe should not be sorry. BB-8 does not need blankets.] the droid responds matter-of-factly, and Poe chuckles in response.

“True,” he agrees, extricating a hand from the tangle of blankets once more to reach over and brush his fingers along BB-8’s domed head. The metal of the droid’s exterior is chilly to the touch, but not quite as frigid as the rest of the subterranean base.

A few minutes later, the door opens again and Finn steps inside. Rey and Poe both smile up at him from their spot on the bed.

“Hey, bud,” Poe says cheerfully.

“Hi,” Finn says, and he sounds out of breath. He’s wearing fewer layers than either Poe or Rey had been, just a pair of pants and a couple of layers of warm thermal shirts.

“Who’s working harder, you or the new recruits?” Poe jokes. As the Resistance started to regroup after Crait, Finn had found himself in the role of training new recruits. It had turned out that all of his regimented stormtrooper training had been perfect at setting him up to be a good teacher. He knew how to evaluate a group of people, sizing them up and assigning them to different roles in the Resistance, utilizing their strengths in the best possible ways. His days were now full of training routines, hand to hand combat lessons, and working with Resistance leaders to strengthen their numbers and build them back up to something that could work more effectively against the First Order.

“We were just running drills again, going over combat scenarios. This new group is good. There are a few that have real potential, I think,” Finn explains, wiping at his forehead where Poe is astonished to see a bead of sweat trickling down from his hairline. “I’m just gonna go hit the ‘fresher--”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Poe says quickly before the younger man can escape to the shower in the adjoining refresher unit. He points at the empty space on the other side of the bed. “Body heat. Now.”

Rey smiles over at Finn imploringly and adds, still shivering slightly, “Please?”

Finn gazes over at the two of them for a moment, huddled under layers of blankets, and smiles. “Okay. I’ll warn you, though, I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“Don’t care,” Rey answers. “Cold.”

“Yeah, cold,” Poe echoes, looking up at Finn with a flirtatious grin. “Come and warm us up.”

Finn laughs softly and balances on one foot and then the other, tugging off his boots and leaving them in the pile next to the others. He rushes around to the end of the bed and climbs onto it, crawling forward to wriggle into the space between Poe and the wall. Pulling back the blankets, he slides his legs in and then rearranges the covers over his two companions, easing an arm behind Poe’s head to reach around and run his fingers gently through Rey’s hair.

All three of them breathe out a collective quiet sigh of contentment, finally together for a rare respite from all of the constant activity. It’s not often that they can find the time to just enjoy each other’s company like this. More often than not, their days revolve around life or death scenarios, or trying to stay one step ahead of the galaxy of bad that seems to be out to get them. But for just this moment, it’s enough to be together, out of the cold.


End file.
